30 Objects Dropped Or Raised On New Year's Day
A giant pickle is lowered in Mount Olive, North Carolina.jpg|1. A giant green pickle is dropped in Mt. Olive, NC. A strawberry cow is dropped in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania.jpg|2. A strawberry cow is dropped in Harrisburg, PA. A giant globe is dropped in Fredericksburg, Virginia.jpg|3. A giant globe is dropped in Fredericksburg, VA. A ball decorated in jewels is dropped in Wansheal, Yiddian.jpg|4. A ball made out of jewels is dropped in Wansheal, YI. An orange named Mr. Neon is raised in Miami, Florida.jpg|5. A giant ball wearing sunglasses is raised in Miami, FL. A pirate wrench is dropped in Key West, Florida.jpg|6. A pirate wrench is dropped in Key West, FL. A giant hog is dropped in Fayetteville, Arkansas.jpg|7. A giant hog is dropped in Fayetteville, AR. A giant moon pie ball is dropped in Mobile, Alabama.jpg|8. A giant moon pie ball is lowered in Mobile, AL. A fleur de lis is dropped in New Orleans, Louisiana.jpg|9. A giant fleur de lis is dropped in New Orleans, LA. A giant Hershey kiss replica is raised at midnight in Hershey, Pennsylvania.jpg|10. A giant Hershey kiss is raised in Hershey, PA. A stuffed badger is dropped in Maddison, Montana.jpg|11. A stuffed badger named Buck is dropped in Maddison, MT. A stuffed possum is dropped in Sycamore, Pennsylvania.jpg|12. A stuffed opossum is dropped in Sycamore, PA. A giant beer bottle is raised in Pottsville, Pennsylvania.jpg|13. A giant beer bottle is raised in Pottsville, PA. A giant acorn is dropped in Raleigh, North Carolina.jpg|14. A giant acorn ball is dropped in Raleigh, NC. A giant turtle is dropped in Mackinac Island, Michigan.jpg|15. A giant turtle is dropped in Mackinac Island, MI. A card is dropped in Show Low, Arizona.jpg|16. A giant deuce of clubs is dropped in Show Low, AZ. The Tower Of Meno's elevator is lowered in Meno, Yiddian.jpg|17. An elevator of The Tower Of Meno is dropped in Meno, YI. A giant sardine is dropped in Eastport, Maine.jpg|18. A giant sardine is dropped in Eastport, ME. A cherry is dropped in Traverse City, Michigan.jpg|19. A giant cherry is dropped in Traverse City, MI. A giant apple is dropped in Winchester, Virginia.jpg|20. A giant apple is dropped in Winchester, VA. The volcano is erupted in Ottatown, Yiddian.jpg|21. A volcano is raised in Ottatown, YI. A cherry blossom ball is dropped in Macon, Georgia.jpg|22. A cherry blossom ball is dropped in Macon, GA. A flock of eagles are raised in Tamaqua, Pennsylvania .jpg|23. A flock of yellow and blue eagles are raised in Tamaqua, PA. A giant wrench is dropped in Mechanicsburg, Pennsylvania.jpg|24. A giant wrench is dropped in Mechanicsburg, PA. A giant pelican is dropped in Pensacola, Florida.jpg|25. A giant pelican is dropped in Pensacola, FL. The giant earth is raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.jpg|26. A giant globe is raised in Pittsburg, PA. A giant parrot wearing a vest and straw hat is dropped in Wahuwa, Hawaii.jpg|27. A giant parrot wearing a green vest and straw hat is dropped in Wahuwa, HI. A giant pistacho is lowered in Slosh City, Utah.jpg|28. A giant pistachio is dropped in Slosh City, UT. A giant leaf is dropped in Eastport, Maine.jpg|29. A giant leaf is dropped in Eastport, ME. A giant pair of flip flops are dropped in Folly Beach, South Carolina.jpg|30. A giant pair of flip flops is dropped in Folly Beach, SC. Category:Things That Dropped On New Year's Day Category:Things That Dropped On New Year's Category:Things That Dropped On New Year's Eve